Signals from adjacent channels can lead to interference in a receiving channel in the case of ultra-short-wave reception due to insufficient filtration in the high-frequency preliminary stages and in the intermediate frequency level. The object of the present invention is to recognize such interference, utilizing digital circuits, and more preferably utilizing an integrated circuit technique. Another object of the present invention is to reduce the subjective disturbing effect of adjacent channel interference.